TCDD (Dioxin) contaminated soil from two sites in Missouri is being investigated to determine the bioavailability in soil. Guinea pigs are being used in the investigation. Results suggest that there is high bioavailability of TCDD in dirt after ingestion. Studies on bioavailability via the skin are in progress.